The Rules Of Flying
by Cutex
Summary: "Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really.". Doctor/Amy


**Título**: The Rules of flying  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Doctor Who  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Eleven/Amy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Para todos los públicos  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: _Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really._  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The Moff is the boss. La llave de la TARDIS la tienen en la BBC.  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Spoilers hasta el Especial de Navidad y los especiales del Red Nose Day, "Time" & "Space"

* * *

><p><em>"You know what the first rule of flying is? (...) Love."<em>  
><strong>Serenity<strong>

Amy le encuentra en la sala de mandos, solo y totalmente desprevenido, terminando de revisar el panel de control de la TARDIS mientras canturrea.

-Doctor -dice, dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo, y él no puede evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando se da la vuelta y la ve.  
>-¡Pond! -exclama con cara de susto, y comienza a mirar alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando a algo. O a <em>alguien<em>.  
>-Podemos hablar? -pregunta ella.<br>-Sí, claro, espera un segundo -dice el Doctor, más hiperactivo de lo normal, y dejando la llave inglesa que ha estado utilizando para reparar el corazón de su máquina, grita: -¡RORYYYYYYYY!

Amy tuerce el gesto y gruñe, disconforme.

-¿Te importar a dejar de llamar a mi marido cada vez que te hablo como si fuera a saltarte encima y acosarte? -dice, cruzada de brazos.  
>-¿Es que no ibas a hacerlo? -pregunta el Doctor, sin poder evitar el tono de sorpresa.<br>-No -contesta Amy.

El Doctor la mira sin decir nada y levanta una ceja.

-A menos que tú quieras -añade con voz seductora.

El Doctor da un paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno, no iba a hacerlo _ahora mismo_, ¿vale?  
>-Más vale prevenir -dice el Doctor.<br>-Además -continúa Amy, antes de que el Doctor vuelva a gritar en busca de su marido, -Rory ha dicho que iba a estar en su habitación. Le llevará un tiempo.

Entonces ella da un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia que él se está empeñando en mantener.

-Estupendo -dice el Doctor, sin sonar convencido en absoluto, y empujándola levemente hacia atrás con la llave inglesa, la aparta de él con cuidado. -Tú sólo... mantén la distancia de seguridad, ¿de acuerdo? -añade nervioso.  
>-Por todos los santos -contesta Amy rodando los ojos con exasperación, y vuelve a dar un paso hacia él haciendo caso omiso de sus recomendaciones.<p>

Pero El Doctor la detiene a medio camino.

-¡Ah ah ah! _Distancia de seguridad_ -le repite, señalando el apenas medio metro de distancia que hay entre ellos y utilizando el brazo como barrera esta vez.

Lástima que su mano haya ido a parar accidentalmente al pecho de Amy.

El Doctor carraspea, incómodo y murmurando una disculpa antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y ponerse a balbucear a la velocidad de la luz datos inconexos sobre el próximo planeta al que viajar.

-¡Mordax-9, Pond!

Pero Amy puede ver el ligero color rojo que sus orejas han tomado de repente.

-¿Qué me dices? Te va a encantar. Es un planeta donde todo el mundo tiene unas narices gigantes porque-.

-Oh, déjalo ya -contesta Amy, poniendo los brazos en jarras, lo cual le da aspecto más mandón que el de costumbre. -La conversación no se había acabado.  
>-Ah, es cierto -admite el Doctor, e intentando alejarse de ella de nuevo, corre hacia los controles de la TARDIS y centra toda su atención en mover palancas y apretar botones. -Tenías una pregunta, ¿verdad? Perdona que me distrajera un insignificante bucle espacio-temporal que podía habernos convertido a todos en diminutas moléculas de polvo espacial.<br>-Sí, bueno, la pregunta puede esperar -dice Amy, siguiéndole y apoyando ambas manos sobre los controles. -Quiero saber por qué Rory puede pilotar la TARDIS y yo no.

El Doctor deja de tocar botones y se detiene un momento para mirarla.

-Creo que es bastante obvio, Pond -admite el Doctor, y sin más, vuelve a esfumarse de su lado para ir a toquetear más botones justo al lado opuesto.  
>-¿Bastante obvio? ¿Por qué, intentas tirarle los trastos? -responde Amy, y tras pensarlo unos segundos, exclama: -Oh <em>dios mío<em>.

Pensando que el Doctor iba a negarlo, Amy abre mucho los ojos, escandalizada.

-¡Te gusta mi marido! -añade.  
>-¿Qué?<p>

Ante el comentario de Amy, el Doctor casi entra en shock de la impresión, levantando la cabeza muy rápido del panel de control y dándose un golpe con uno de los múltiples monitores que cuelgan por todas partes.

-¡Ouch! -se queja el Doctor, frotándose la zona herida y despeinándose mientras tanto. -Rassilon bendito, ¡no!

Amy entorna los ojos y le mira fijamente, como evaluando su respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? -le pregunta ella.  
>-Jeff era bastante más-<em>¡Absolutamente seguro!<em>

Amy respira aliviada (pero si se detiene a pensarlo, Rory y el Doctor juntos es algo que podría resultar _interesante_), aunque sólo dura una milésima de segundo, porque vuelve a indignarse otra vez.

-Si no es eso, entonces ¿por qué no puedo pilotar la TARDIS? -insiste ella, toda furia y carácter pelirrojo.  
>-Porque estamos en una nave, y... hay que... seguir unas reglas, y... todavía no llevas pantalones -responde él de manera evasiva.<br>-Rory no quiere que me deshaga de las faldas -argumenta ella.  
>-No, claro, ¿qué va a decir él? -comenta el Doctor, sarcástico.<p>

Amy comienza a jugar ella también con los botones de la TARDIS, como distraída.

-Y tú tampoco quieres, en el fondo -comenta, convencida.

El Doctor por fin levanta la vista de los mandos de la TARDIS y la mira, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ah, ¿no? -pregunta.

Amy sonríe, segura de sí misma, y poniéndose frente a él dejando a un lado los botones, a los que considera bastante menos interesantes.

-Te he visto mirar -asegura.  
>-Miro un montón de cosas a lo largo del día, Pond -explica el Doctor, apoyándose distraídamente en con gesto de <em>no sé de qué me estás hablando<em>.  
>-Y entre esas cosas están mis piernas.<br>-Eso es ridículo -dice el Doctor.  
>-<em>Dos veces<em> -contesta Amy. -Tú también me darías el carnet de conducir.

El Doctor carraspea, incómodo, e intenta recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida dando un pequeño estirón del cuello de la camisa para enderezar la pajarita.

-Bueno, obviamente no te lo daría, porque _no_ estás pilotando mi nave espacial -dice, y haciendo una floritura, huye otra vez hacia el lado opuesto de la TARDIS.

Amy le mira con rencor desde su esquina de la nave.

-Para que lo sepas, las mujeres pueden conducir. Y mucho mejor que los hombres, tenemos menos accidentes -explica Amy, resentida. -Además, en el espacio no hay casas saliendo de ninguna parte. Ni gatos suicidas -continúa quejándose, para añadir: -Pobre Señor Nibbles.  
>-¿Quién es el Sñor Nibbles? -pregunta el Doctor.<br>-_Era_. El gato de la vecina.  
>-Oh.<br>-Pero ya era viejo, y estaba en medio de la carretera sin ningún motivo, así que _deja de comportarte como un gigantesco y misógino alien machista y déjame pilotar de una vez_ -exclama Amy. -Quiero decir, por favor y eso.

El Doctor se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala de mandos.

-Oh, desde luego que en el espacio no hay casas con los que chocar -contesta el Doctor. -Solamente hay billones de grandes bolas de gas ardiendo en mitad de la nada, planetas enteros del tamaño de... bueno, _planetas;_ naves espaciales gigantescas o enormes agujeros negros en los que mi preciosa nave podría caer y desintegrarse. Pero puedo quedarme tranquilo, porque ¡no hay gatos en el espacio!  
>-Pero ya he pilotado la TARDIS -protesta Amy. -¡Lo hice! La saqué del vórtice temporal incluso cuando la pantalla estaba llena de nueves y aterricé, ¿te acuerdas? Y lo hice todo sola. ¿Y sabes qué? -añade, deteniéndose y sonriéndole de manera perversa. -<em>Ni siquiera dejé puestos los estabilizadores azules<em>.

Vale, ahora el Doctor sí está fastidiado.

-Ya, bueno, ¿sabes qué? -dice, levantándose y dirigiéndose directamente a Amy. -Técnicamente, eso _no ha pasado_.  
>-¿Cómo dices? -pregunta Amy.<br>-La Pandórica, el Big Bang Dos, el universo reiniciándose... Ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora tiene al Doctor justo enfrente, y Amy puede notar el calor y la energía que desprende.

-En este lado de la historia, Amelia Pond, nunca has pilotado la TARDIS -concluye él.  
>-Lo hice -replica Amy. -La palanca en zigzag. Los nueves y los cincos. ¡Lo recuerdo!<br>-No, no lo hiciste. Nunca hubo pescado con natillas, nunca esperaste toda la noche en tu jardín y nunca me estrellé contra tu cobertizo _porque yo no existía_ -explica el Doctor. -Eres una viajera en el tiempo, Amy, y eso cambia el modo en que ves el universo, para siempre. Las grietas en el tiempo se cerraron, pero todo eso nunca ocurrió. Sólo ocurrió aquí -dice, señalando con el dedo su sien y a centímetros de distancia de ella.

Lo cual es un error, porque ahora es ella la que está enfadada y la que irradia calor.

-Bueno, ¿quieres hablar de otras cosas que no debería recordar? -pregunta Amy, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el Doctor, así como a sus labios.  
>-Amy -dice él, alzando un dedo hacia ella e intentando hacer que se comporte, como si fuera la peque a Amelia otra vez. -<em>No<em>.

Pero ella ya no es la peque a Amelia, y definitivamente, ya no tiene siete años.

Ésta es la conversación que ha intentado evitar desde que Rory y Amy volvieron de su (ligeramente desastrosa) luna de miel. Aunque más que enfadada, ahora Amy parece decepcionada.

-Te has olvidado de lo que no pasó en Espacio Florida -dice ella.

Debería haberlo hecho, pero el Doctor lo recuerda; lo recuerda perfectamente bien.

El sol, la brisa marina y Pond en bikini intentado meterle en el agua, que terminó con ambos cayendo a la arena automatizada, sin tirantes y en un beso.

Y esta vez, el Doctor no la apartó de él.

En ese momento ella no podía recordar a Rory, pero para su vergüenza, él sí. Y ahora Rory está aquí, existiendo y respirando y siendo humano y queriéndola como él, pero Rory esperó por ella dos mil años y él y Amy están casados, así que El Doctor quiere ser amable con él, y si para mitigar el sentimiento de culpa que le come por dentro como las hormigas carnívoras del norte del planeta Ambato tiene que dejarle pilotar la TARDIS, lo hará.

_Aquello_ (lengua escocesa, manos antiguas tocando piel aterciopelada llena de pecas y pelo rojo resplandeciendo como fuego al sol) _no pasó_, y sea como sea, no puede volver a pasar.

-No pasó -repite en voz alta, más bien para convencerse a sí mismo que para Amy.  
>-Alguien me dijo una vez que nada se olvida. Nunca, no completamente -dice Amy, con semblante triste.<p>

_Y si puede ser recordado, también puede volver_; dice una voz, la suya propia, dentro de su cabeza.

Sonriendo levemente, Amy se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla.

...y robarle la llave de la TARDIS del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-¿Vas a dejarme pilotar ahora?

El Doctor suspira.

¿Y Rory quiere dos Amy Pond?

A él una sola ya le deja sin respiración.


End file.
